Mikasa and Levi Charming
by xxxxxAnimePsychoGirlxxxxx
Summary: Rivamika week 2 day 1. Base a story of a legendary lovers.


**Rivamika week everybody! Gonna be making ones shots for the event while it happens, EVERYDAY, for EVERY prompt, courtesy of tumbler, so lets jump right in. The prompt is famous lovers, and I will be going with the story of Cinderella and Prince Charming, but with Mikasa and Levi Charming and an Shingeki No Kyojin twist :p. Sorry for the long introduction, let's get to it. **

**Mikasa and Levi Charming**

Mikasa had a hard life ever since the death of her parents, and after being losing her adoptive mother and her adoptive father going mad, life had only gotten harder. But she had her adoptive brothers, Armin and Eren, and that was enough for her, even if someday it felt like they didn't feel the same way. She had still sworn to protect them even if it meant her death, and in this world, it was almost certain she would die.

Mikasa sighed as she laid on top of her bed, looking at an impressive bruise on her arm she had achieved while out training. Sasha had accidentally crashed into her while practicing with the 3D maneuvering gear. She pressed on it absentmindedly, not noticing her roommates Christa, Sasha, and Ymir come in.

"Don't press in your bruise!" Christa scolded, walking over to look at the purplish skin. Sasha looked at Mikasa sheepishly, muttering an "I'm sorry" under her breath. Mikasa only nodded, not really caring about the bruise. She'd dealt with much worst.

"Way to go Sasha, took out humanity's strongest soldier with just your clumsiness." Ymir teased, leaning against the bed frame.

"But I didn't! Mikasa isn't the strongest soldier!" Sasha quickly covered her mouth as Mikasa raised an eyebrow. "W-Well it's true, the title of humanity's strongest soldier is given to Lance Corporal Levi."

"Tch, Mikasa could take that guy in any day." Ymir said, rolling her eyes.

"B-But I heard he's really, really strong! Like the strongest guy in the whole world!" Sasha gushed.

'Levi...' Mikasa began to grow intrigued by the idea of such a strong man.

"They say he's going to be at the meeting tonight." Christa murmured softly, a shy blush coating her cheeks. Ymir saw and blushed a deep crimson red.

"Y-You don't honestly like the guy!? You don't even know him!" Ymir shouted accusingly.

"O-Of course not, as if!" Christa shouted right back. "I hear he's short, and I only like tall people!"

'Short, how could a shorty be strong?' Mikasa wondered, furrowing her brow.

"He may be short, but he's support to be really cute!" Sasha chimed in.

"What is he, a chibi?" Ymir snorted. "Short and cute don't really work with men, only women."

Mikasa sat up in bed, looking at the three chatting woman.

"Are you going to the meeting Mikasa?" Christa asked.

Mikasa shook her head. "I can't, I'm busy."

"Mikasa you never do anything fun! This meeting is suppose to be so everyone can meet, you should come!" Sasha whine.

"I'll be busy cleaning." Mikasa sighed. She wouldn't go even if she wasn't busy. She wasn't interested in meeting people and getting close to them. She'd done that before and it never worked out, people always left... Or died.

"You should really come Mikasa." Christa said with a concerned look. "You should meet more people."

'Always left.'

"No." Mikasa smiled, shaking her head. "I can't, I've gotta clean, it's my chore and I don't wanna get in trouble."

Sasha chuckled. "Yeah, you wouldn't want to ruin your perfect record."

"If you change your mind you should come with us, it doesn't start for another hour." Christa urged.

"I'll think about it." Mikasa answered, smiling at Christas kindness. She got out of bed and walked off to begin cleaning.

* * *

Half an hour later Mikasa had barely made a dent in her cleaning tasks, though she had been working diligently the entire time.

'Guess I won't be going to that meeting even if I want to. '

"Oi, are you the one who's been cleaning?" A deep voice asked from right behind Mikasa. Se whirled around and found herself face to face with a short, cold eyed man.

"Yeah, what of it?" Mikasa glared at the man.

"It terrible, are you even trying?" He glared back at her.

"Of course I am!" Mikasa shouted.

"Well it doesn't look like it." The man chided.

"I bet I could do a better job them you."

The man raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

Mikasa crossed her arms with a cocky grin. "It is."

"Okay then." The man said, pulling out a cloth and tying it over his nose and mouth. "Let's test it out."

"Fine by me!" Mikasa pulled her scarf over her face in the same manner as the man.

"Ready..." He began.

"Set..." She continued.

"Go!" They cried in unison, both dashing toward cleaning supplies. Mikasa grabbed a scrub brush, and began running around, scrubbing the floors, walls, any surface she could reach. The man began to wipe windows, dust away cobwebs, and pick up trash that littered the hallway. They clashed against one another trying to grab the same piece of paper, left carelessly on the floor. Mikasa glared daggers at the man, he merely staring at her with icy eyes. She stopped, his eyes pricing her, and he grabbed the paper. Something in his eyes pulled her in, made her head spin.

"Are you okay?" The man asked, noticing her swaying slightly. Mikasa nodded, not making eye contact. "Good, wouldn't want you passing out."

Mikasa was taken aback by the strangers concern. 'Why does he care?'

"Let's get back to it shall we?" He asked. Mikasa nodded, hiding her blushing cheeks behind her scarf.

* * *

"Well I guess you're a pretty good cleaner after all." The man spoke after a long silence had passes between them. They say against the wall, Mikasa breathing hard from the strenuous cleaning.

"I can't believe we clean the entire wing so quickly." Mikasa breathed out, pulling of her scarf and setting it next to her.

The man nodded. "Pretty impressive if I do say so myself... We make a good team."

Mikasa looked aver to see his lips had curved upward ever so slightly. She blushed. He had a beautiful smile. Her heart began to beat loudly within her chest.

"I-I have to go. I have a meeting to attend." She stood up abruptly, turning away from the man and jogging off.

"Wait!" He called after her, but she ignored him just as she tried to ignore her thundering heart.

* * *

Mikasa stood next to Christa, Sasha, Ymir, Eren, and Armin as the meeting began and the quite conversations ceased. A tall blonde man stood before the podium ad in a booming voice announced he was Commander Erwin Smith, 13th commander of the Survey Corps.

"Welcome everyone. We have held this meeting so that you may meet and learn more about your fellow soldiers, and become better acquainted with them." Erwin said, smiling broadly. "I would now like to introduce everyone Lance Corpral Levi Heichou."

Mikasas eyes widened as te man from before, Levi Heichou, stepped up to the podium. He looked over the crowd before seeing her, his eyes widening a fraction as well. He stared intensely at her, and she knew what he was saying. "Wait for me."

"Thank you all for coming, I hope you all make new friends." Levi said before abruptly leaving the podium and walking of the platform. A few women stared longingly at him, but he didn't even glance at them. His gaze was still plastered on Mikasa. When he was finally standing in front of her, only arms reach away did he stop, and pull something out of his back pocket.

"You forgot this." He said, handing her the scarf. "I asked around for you, but I didn't know your name. A few girls tried to claim it, but I knew they weren't you."

He delicately wrapped the the scarf around her neck, securing it in place. "Be more careful next time."

Mikasa looked down at the scarf, then at Levi, then back at her scarf. He had gone through the trouble to return this to her personally. He could have given it to the lost and found, or simply done nothing, but instead he had seekers her out to give it back to her.

"By the way what's your name anyway?" Levi asked.

Mikasa smiled warmly, and she saw his eyes reflect the same happiness though his face did not show it.

"Mikasa Ackerman."

The corners of his lips pulled upward in an almost invisible smile, but Mikasa could still see it.

"That's a beautiful name."


End file.
